Anything For A Memory Of Him
by CursedMoon
Summary: Sango and Miroku are in love but something awful happens... will they work it out or will they be sperated forever? **Please look for the rewrite in my stories**
1. Chapter 1 The Loving Couple

_**ANYTHING FOR A MEMORY OF HIM**_  
  
**Disclaimer: InuYasha was created by Rumiko Takahashi and not me. This is simply a piece of fan fiction that I thought others might enjoy. I have no intention of messing with the story in anyway.**  
  
_Chapter 1: A Loving Couple_  
  
Over the weeks, after Miroku promised he'd marry Sango once Naraku was dead, Sango and Miroku got closer together. They spent as much time together as possible and Miroku even slowed down his pervertedness! They were in love and to Kagome and InuYasha it was so obvious, they had known that it would happen eventually. Everyone became happier and the sun seemed to shine more.  
  
Miroku and Sango sat on the hill overlooking Kaede's village. Sango leaned against Miroku's chest and sighed. She looked up into his big handsome eyes. Miroku looked down upon her beautiful face. Sango is the most beautiful woman I've ever met. I can't believe that she has fallen in love with someone like me... She's perfect and I love her he thought as he leaned down to kiss her. Sango leaned forward and their lips touched for a long luxurious and passionate kiss.

A rustle came from the bushes as InuYasha appeared. He grimaced at the scene and sat beside them. They stopped kissing and looked toward InuYasha. "Would you two get a room it's sickening... every time Kagome and I see you, you are always lovey dovey." Sango blushed and hid her face in Miroku's chest. Miroku looked at InuYasha and smirked then he signaled him to leave them alone for awhile. Inuyasha was just leaving through the shrubs when Sango spoke up. "How's Kagome doing? Has her stomach ache gone away yet?" She said. InuYasha turned around. "She's a bit better but she's sleeping for awhile. I'll go back and check on her." InuYasha said with concern in his voice. He then turned and left them all alone.

The sun beat down on them and Miroku lifted his face towards it while Sango fell asleep on his shoulder. Kirara curled up on his lap and started to purr. Recently Kirara had begun to like Miroku, probably because Sango loved him so much and they always spent time together.  
  
Sango stirred and awoke on Miroku's shoulder a few hours later. She moved and looked at him. He had fallen asleep sitting up as not to make Sango uncomfortable. She saw Kirara, who was now asleep as well, lying in Miroku's lap. Oh Hoshi-sama, if only you knew exactly how much you mean to me. I love you so much more then I show... I'm just so afraid that you are too good for me and that you might some day leave. I couldn't bare the thought of living without you. A single tear ran down Sango's face and landed on Miroku's shoulder, waking him up. He looked at her and brushed some of the tears from her face. "Sango what's wrong?" He said in a soft and concerned voice. She burst into tears at the horrible thought of not being with Miroku. He looked at her and put his arms gracefully around her, holding her close to him for comfort. He leaned in close to her ear. "I love you and I will never leave you." He whispered as if he knew exactly what she had been thinking. She looked up at him, eyes and tears sparkling in the sun. A smile formed on her lips and she hugged him.

Miroku looked at Sango and said softly, "Let's go for a walk, shall we?" She nodded her head and they rose hand in hand. They walked for a long while. When they reached the god tree they sat down for a rest. The sun shown through the leaves making the shadows dance along the ground. The birds were singing and crickets chirping. It was about mid-day and the air was fresh. Sango and Miroku sat near the god tree in an embrace that could last forever. They were so in love. They sat staring in each others eyes in silence, enjoying the company of one another.

A shadowy figure stared at the two love birds from behind a tree. Look at those pathetic humans. Enjoy your time together for you shall be dead soon... I think I'll have fun this time seeing as that stupid Hanyou isn't around.

Across from the shadowy figure InuYasha walked out of the trees. He headed for the couple. He looked down at them. "Feh, why are you always so mushy it's horrible! Anyway, Kagome is fine now she's just getting some more sleep. We shouldn't be sitting around like this! We should be finding Naraku and slaughtering him!" He said with an evil glint in his eye on that last sentence.

At that moment a horde of demons and poisonous bees came toward them from the sky. They armed themselves as they prepared for battle. Seeing as how InuYasha had accidentally left his Tetsega with Kagome he stretched out his claws. The Battle began, and as they fought the demons Kagura left her hiding place. She sent a blade of wind hurtling in the direction of the three friends.  
  
Kagome woke with a start. She could hear the sounds of fighting in the distance. She rose from her bed, grabbed her bow and ran out of Kaede's hut towards the forest.


	2. Chapter 2 The Incident

_Chapter 2: The Incident_  
  
Dust filled the air as trees smashed to the ground. A slice of wind cut through the brush as it curved toward an unsuspecting InuYasha. Kagura smirked as it neared the Hanyou ready to cut him in half. Kagome ran through the forest as fast as her long legs would carry her. Ohh Kami-sama! Why didn't they wake me up to tell me they were going somewhere... what's wrong? She thought to herself.

Kagome stumbled on the clearing where Sango and Miroku were fighting off the swarm of demons. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the blade of wind heading for the back of InuYasha. "INUYASHA LOOK OUT!!!" Kagome screamed. InuYasha turned to see the blade and quickly jumped away letting it slaughter the demons now behind him.

"Kagura you ama, I'll kill you!" Barked InuYasha as he lunged for Kagura. She laughed and sent a tunnel of wind hurtling towards him. InuYasha leaped away as the tunnel crashed into tree after tree. The two enemies threw their best shots at each other. InuYasha barely escaped Kagura's attack. Kagura on the other hand was slashed by his claws. In the commotion a scream came from a girl but was unnoticed by all. When the dust had cleared Kagura was in the air floating on her feather. "InuYasha you shall pay for hurting me." With that she was off. The ground was scattered with the bodies of demons, trees and shrubs. InuYasha was still staring after Kagura growling when someone patted him on the head. His ears twitched as he whirled around in anger.

"I'M **NOT** A DOG!!!" He yelled. "OSUWARI!" Screamed the now fuming Kagome. InuYasha's face slammed into the ground giving him a mouth full of dirt. He looked up at her without saying a word. "I wasn't suggesting you were. I just did it without thinking. Sorry if you're in such a mood. It's not my fault you let Kagura get away." The two started to fight like elementary schoolers when Miroku grabbed Kagome's ass.

"Hentai!" Screamed a surprised Kagome as she jumped into InuYasha's arms. InuYasha gave Miroku the evil eye. "That was one way to shut you two up... Have either of you seen Sango? After the dust cleared she was gone." Miroku looked around the clearing, worry and grief clearly showing on his face. The group spread out in search of Sango. They looked here and there but they couldn't find her. Finally Miroku spotted what looked like a human stuck under a tree. He ran to them and tried to lift the tree off of them but it was too heavy for him alone. InuYasha and Kagome came and joined their strength with his and succeeded in removing the tree. Lying face down on the ground with a cut on her shoulder and a bit of blood on her was Sango. Kagome breathed in a quick sharp breath as she raised her hands to her mouth. InuYasha looked horrified and hugged Kagome to try to calm her a bit. Miroku kneeled beside her and turned her over. Her face was dirty and a trickle of blood fell from her mouth. For a moment they had thought that she might have been dead but then they saw the rise and fall of her chest signifying that she was breathing. Miroku put her limp body on his lap, her head resting in one of his arms. Kagome and InuYasha were relieved that she was ok. "Alright let's bring Sango back to Kaede's for treatment." InuYasha piped up. Miroku shook his head. "We can't move her. She's too fragile at the moment. When she wakes up she should be able to walk to Kaede's with the help of us." Kagome agreed, so they all sat and waited.  
  
A few hours had gone by, the sun was setting and the silence was halted by the sounds of crickets. Kagome was resting against InuYasha who was blushing because of this. Miroku still held Sango in his arm, stroking her face with his hand. He had cleaned the dirt and blood off of her face and she looked like she was peacefully sleeping.  
  
A hand was caressing her face and the crickets were singing. She slowly opened her eyes and winced in pain. She looked up at the face of the person holding her and caressing her. She expected to see Kagome but instead... "AHHHHHH... GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" Sango yelled. She punched Miroku in the face and knocked him backwards. Kagome and InuYasha were now standing, startled by the scream. Sango struggled to stand then ran over to stand beside InuYasha and Kagome. Kagome looked at Sango quizzically. "Sango are you ok?" She asked the clearly disgruntled girl. Sango looked at her, not understanding what was going on. "What do you mean 'Am I ok'? Of course I'm not ok! How could you let that **STRANGER** hold me? Never mind caress my face!" She said in an angry voice as she pointed toward Miroku.  
  
_Tehe, sorry I just had to end the second chapter right here! I like to bug people. Currently I'm working on another InuYasha fanfic, that's hopefully funny, so I will be writing the next chapter in a day probably. Sorry guys you'll have to wait._


	3. Chapter 3 Miroku Who?

_Well I wasn't sure whether or not to bother to keep writing this since like no one other then animefreek89 has read it. Then I decided, aw what the heck why not, I've already started might as well finish. So here goes._  
  
_**Chapter 3: Miroku Who?**_  
  
Sango was pointing straight at Miroku when she said those painful words. Kagome and Inu stared at her in confusion. Miroku's face twisted in pain as her words hit him hard. "Sango, what's wrong? Are you alright?" He said, voice shaking, as he stepped closer to her. She backed away. "Get away from me. I don't even know you and you're acting like we've known each other for months." She said as she pushed Inu in front of her. Miroku stumbled back hurt. He looked at her as a tear rolled down his cheek. She looked at him and tilted her head to the side. "Why are you crying? Did I hurt you?" Miroku whipped away his tear and looked at her. The look on her face wasn't the usual warm caring look she always had when with him. He looked down again and walked away. Kagome turned to Sango. "What the hell was that all about? Did you and Miroku have a fight while I was sick? How could you say that to him? I can't believe you!" She shrieked at Sango who stared at her in confusion. "What are you talking about? I don't even know him. Why do you keep acting like we are together?" Inu looked at her in a frazzled style. "Are you nuts? You have been a couple since he proposed to you and now your acting really weird. Maybe you need some sleep." He said ushering her towards Kaede's. She looked at them and realized that it was useless to try and reason with them.

She let them lead her back to Kaede's where she saw that same man standing at the door. He looked like he was in pain and when she saw this, her heart ached for some reason. He looked up when they came closer. Their eyes met and for a split second she recognized him and all she wanted to do was leap into his arms and comfort him. She shook her head realizing what a stupid thing she was thinking. Sango walked right past Miroku into Kaede's hut and went for the beds. She looked down on the floor then back up. "Why are there four sleeping bags? Shippo sleeps with you Kagome so why is there another one?" She questioned. Miroku had just walked in when her question hit him deep. She couldn't remember him and only him. She could remember everything else. His heart began to sink and a lump formed in his throat. He laid down in his sleeping bag and put his face in his pillow.

Sango looked down at the monk and then at her other friends. "Ok, can anyone please tell me who he is." She said with a bit of hostility in her voice. Kagome walked up to her and sat her down. She explained about Miroku and recounted everything with him in it then she proceeded to tell Sango about their relationship. Sango looked at her in a confused manner. She shook her head and went and laid down. "I'm going to sleep so that when I wake up in the morning everything will be back to normal." She exclaimed as she rolled over.

Miroku had been listening to the whole conversation and when Sango said 'back to normal' he began to have flash backs of that happy day before this whole tragedy happened. He buried his face deeper into the pillow trying not to cry from this pain. He slowly fell asleep.

The next morning he woke before the others. Since Sango didn't know him anymore and he only hurt her when he was near he decided to leave. He got up and was about to walk out of the hut when Sango stirred and awoke. She looked at him and sighed. "I thought everything would be back to normal after I slept." She said as she stood and stretched. Miroku's eyes watered and he moved closer to her. Her eyes were closed because of her stretch. He pulled her to him and held her tight. When she felt his arms around her she gasped and began to squirm to get free. Miroku's heart began to shrink. He felt lonely without HIS Sango and he missed her so much. Before he left he had to do one thing. He grabbed her chin, bent down and kissed her. Her eyes widened in shock but she stopped struggling. They closed their eyes entranced in the moment. Memories were swimming in Miroku's head and as he kissed her he began to cry. I love you so much Sango and so I will leave you as not to hurt you any further. Goodbye my sweet. He thought to himself as they held their kiss.

A memory of the other day came flying back to Sango. She remembered the warm feeling of his kiss and remembered falling asleep in his arms. She remembered waking up and thinking all those things and how he comforted her. She became very confused. Why am I seeing these things? What's going on? She thought to herself. The kiss ended and she backed away. Miroku looked at her, tears rolling down his face. For a split second he thought he saw his old Sango but just as fast as it had appeared, it disappeared. He turned and walked out the door leaving Sango standing alone.

Her heart began to hurt and it cried out for him. Her eyes watered without her knowledge and she found herself running after him. She ran through the door and up behind him. She hugged him from the back and began to cry. "Please don't leave just yet. I'm having these weird memories and feelings. I don't want you to go! Please stay with me!" She pleaded, tears streaming from her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4 Scattered Memories

_Hey guys. Alright I know I left it in a bad spot and I hope I won't do it again today. Also I'm so sorry about how long it has taken me to write this, I had a writer's block. I still do have it but will try to write a good chapter anyways and hopefully it won't show through._  
  
**_Chapter 4: Scattered Memories_**  
  
Sango held him close not understanding her feelings for him. He put his hands on hers and squeezed them tight. Her tears soaked his back and his heart ached. He turned to face the confused crying Sango. He looked deep into her eyes and at last he saw a tiny bit of his love, Sango. He hugged her and held her tight. Again a memory filled her head... it was the day he had proposed to her. They sat together hugging in this same fashion. She sighed in happiness.

Then it hit her. Wait a minute. I didn't start seeing these things in my head until after I met this man. It must be a trick. She thought to herself. She pulled away from Miroku with an angry expression on her face. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS. I'M NOT REMEMBERING THESE THINGS... YOU ARE PUTTING THEM IN MY HEAD. I CAUGHT YOUR INTEREST AND BECAUSE I DIDN'T LIKE YOU, YOU PUT THESE IMAGES IN MY HEAD. HOW COULD YOU?!" She screamed at him. He looked at her in confusion. She then slapped him across the face and began to go back inside. "Don't even think of leaving because if I find out that this is all your doing, I'll want to have a word with you." She said before storming into the hut. He just stood there hurt and confused. Just a minute ago she was back to being MY Sango and now it's all back in the gutter. He thought to himself as he sat against the wall.

Back inside, Kagome and Inu had heard everything were very surprised at the quick turn around. One minute they were all mushy again and the next Sango was ripping Miroku's head off. The two looked at each other, pretending they'd heard nothing, as Sango marched angrily inside. Sango sat down. She looked over at the two of them sitting together. One second she saw Kagome and Inu but the next she saw herself and that other man. She shook her head then put her head in her hands. I'm so confused. One part of me believes that all of those things were real but the other believes that they were all made up. She whispered to herself as tears of confusion now trickled down her already wet cheeks.

Inu and Kagome stood and walked out of the hut leaving Sango to figure things out on her own. As they walked outside they saw Miroku up against the wall with his head in his hands like Sango. They walked silently by and then into the forest. They were feeling very sorry for the couple.

The new images of her and this man swam in Sango's now throbbing head. Her eyes were red from crying so much that morning. She stood and walked out of the hut feeling miserable and wanting to warm up in a nice bath. She walked right past Miroku not bothering to look at him in fear that another memory would flow into her head.

He looked up at her as she walked off into the distance towards the hot springs. Since she is my future wife I should be allowed to see her bath. He thought to himself as, for the first time in a while, a smile crept across his face. He stood and rushed off after his retreating Sango.

Sango stripped and slowly sat her aching body into the water and relaxed, letting her mind soar. The water was soothing and it helped remove her worries for the time being. What she didn't know was that a perverted houshi was watching her from behind a tree.

Wow, I forgot how beautiful she is when naked. I haven't seen her like this for a while. Miroku thought to himself. He stared at Sango as she bathed in piece. He remembered the moments after proposing to her...

Sango looked him straight in the eye. "Miroku you have to promise me that you will stop touching other girls backsides. Also that you will stop watching me bath because after we get married you and I will be..." She trailed off as her face turned red. He loved it when she blushed and he loved her too much to lose her. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I promise with all of my heart my queen." He stated. Sango smiled then giggled and kissed him on the lips. Then she hugged him and they sat like that for hours.

He sighed as he remembered that happy day. Then a tear ran down his face as he remembered that they may never hold each other like that again. He began to stare at the naked Sango again.

Sango was sitting and relaxing when she to remembered that day. A tear rolled down her cheek. She covered her face again and whimpered in agony. Why Kami-sama, why? Why are you doing this to me? Have I really forgotten the times I've shared with this man or is it all a trick? She asked aloud, confusion and pain evident in her voice.

After a little longer she stood and dried off. Her head was still aching but she was physically feeling much better. She tied her hair back in a ponytail and began to head back to the hut when she heard a noise from one of the bushes. It sounded like someone was retreating. It suddenly clued into her head that someone had been watching her. She ran into the brush and grabbed the shoulder of the peeping tom. She spun him around angrily and gasped when Miroku's eyes met hers.

Her face went a dark shade of red and she slapped him. "HOW COULD YOU?! EVEN AFTER YOU PROMISED ME THAT YOU WOULD NEVER…" She covered her mouth in surprise at the words that exited it. He stared blankly at her, gently caressing his bruised face. Tears burst into her eyes again. She was so confused. 'Where did those words come from? I remember saying something along those lines before but… but… I'm so confused." She said, her voice shaking, before running off into the woods towards the hut.

Why did I say that? What's wrong with me? She asked herself frantically searching for answers.  
  
_Seeing as how only Vycki is reading this, I will not prolong the story. Therefore there will only be one or two more chapters ok. Vycki call me because we absolutely have to hang out soon._


	5. Chapter 5 Disappearance

_Hey... sorry it's been so long since I last posted. I was mistaken about how many people were reading my fic and would like to express my sincerest apologies. Also I would like you to know that the reason I have not posted is because I have come up with a great idea on how to end this story. Smiles evilly. Now on with the story._  
  
**Chapter 5: Disappearance  
**  
"Sango wait!" She could hear Miroku yell from behind her as she ran back toward Kaede's hut. She was filled with confusion and couldn't bear to face him at the moment. She had finally stopped crying when she burst into the hut and bumped into Kagome. Every one that was already in the hut turned to Sango.  
  
"Sango what's wrong? Did Miroku do something?" Asked a worried Kagome, who was now holding Sango's quivering shoulder. Sango looked off into space, a single tear dripped down her already tear stained face. She shook her head and broke free of Kagome's grasp. She curled up in her bed, ignoring the questioning and concerned looks her friends were giving her. She soon fell asleep.  
  
A little while later Miroku entered the hut and made a B line for his bed. Every one else was already asleep, even the lovely Sango. Spread out on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. Scenes from earlier played in his head. As he drifted into his dreams the last thing he heard was an eco of Sango's voice playing in his head. 'How could you?! Even after you promised me that you would never...' She had trailed off.  
  
Miroku felt the morning sun shine down upon his face. He smiled at its warmth. Slowly he opened his eyes. He looked over at Sango's bed and sat bolt upright. She was gone, along with all her belongings including Hiraikotsu (not sure if I spelt that wrong). Miroku jumped out of bed flinging the covers off of him. He quickly woke Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
The three of them dashed to the edge of the forest. A scream erupted from deep within and it made the groups pace quicken.  
  
**_Flashback/Sango's morning_**  
  
Kirara's purring body was nestled up against her stomach. She sighed and looked at her companions. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. I'll leave before anyone wakes up and I'll travel alone from now on. She thought to herself as she gathered her things. The last thing she grabbed was Hiraikotsu, which was leaning against the wall. Kirara twirled herself around Sango's leg to announce that she was ready to go. Sango briefly looked back at her friends sleeping figures, her gaze resting on Miroku for a few seconds before she turned and left.  
  
Outside, the sun was just rising, giving off an orange, pink and purple glow. It was mesmerizing but she knew she had to go before anyone woke and tried to follow her. She traveled to Inuyasha's forest and continued through it. When she reached a lake close to the other end of the forest she stopped to rest. The sun was now in the sky and she knew that her friends would soon be awakening to her absence.  
  
Sango walked up to the water and gazed into its depths. The water was a deep blue color, signifying the fact that it instantly dropped to very low depths. She cupped her hands and placed them under the water, letting them fill with the cool liquid. Slowly she raised her hands to her mouth and sipped at the refreshing coolness. Water dripped from her hands as she went to repeat her previous action when she heard a noise from behind her. She whirled around, Hiraikotsu in hand, and came face to face with Kagura.  
  
"What's a defenseless human doing all the way out here unprotected?" Kagura asked jokingly. A smirk crossed her face as Sango grew angry.  
  
"I'm not defenseless. I'm a Taijiya and I DON'T need protection!" Sango retorted letting a low growl erupt from deep within her throat. She swung her boomerang at Kagura, who simply dodged it.  
  
"Is that all you have? You are even weaker then I first thought." Kagura proclaimed teasingly. She gave a flick of her fan which created a strong gust of wind. It blew Hiraikotsu away from Sango before she had the chance to catch it. Sango glared at the annoying Youkai and launched herself at Kagura in a full out attack. Kagura laughed and again flicked her wrist. A slice of wind pounded into Sango. She let out a scream of pain.  
  
_**End Flashback**_  
  
Sango tried to ignore it and attacked again. Kagura grew bored and this time put more energy into her attack. It hit Sango straight on and in turn knocked her out. She fell into the water's depths, her unconscious body sinking towards the bottom.  
  
Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome raced into the heart of Inuyasha's forest. They were nearing the lake when they heard a splash and an evil laugh. Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Kagura." He spat out angrily as they came upon the lake. Sango's stuff was resting on the ground and Kirara was franticly mewing at the water. Hiraikotsu had been thrown to the ground near them but Sango was nowhere to be seen. Miroku and Inuyasha both charged Kagura, weapons raised. Miroku swung his staff and missed. Inuyasha released his 'kaze no kizu' which hit Kagura straight in the chest, knocking the air from her lungs. She held her chest and tried to regain her breath, as Inu began to attack again.  
  
"I... wheeze... wouldn't... wheeze... do that... cough... if I were you... wheeze." Kagura struggled to say. Inu stopped and all three stared at her.  
  
"Feh! Why not btch?" Inu questioned angrily. Kagura laughed (before having a coughing fit).  
"Because you have other things to attend to... huff... like seeing if your 'Taijiya' friend is still alive... huff" She said before giggling menacingly. Miroku's eyes widened and he looked around frantically searching for Sango.  
  
"What did you do to her wench?" Inu demanded, readying his sword for another attack. Kagura smirked and looked at the water.  
  
"I am afraid your friend took and unconscious swim to the depths." She laughed and flew away on her feather leaving the gang mortified.  
  
Miroku dove into the water. It was dark and he couldn't see much but he continued his search. Ahead of him he saw a figure semi-floating half way to the bottom. His eyes widened as he approached an unconscious Sango. Miroku wrapped his arms around her body and swam as fast as he could to the surface.  
  
Their heads broke the surface and Miroku swam to shore. He place Sango on the ground and tears filled his eyes.  
  
Behind him Kagome gasped and smothered her worried face into Inu's robe. Inu wrapped his arms around her and gazed at Sango, a worried and saddened expression playing on his face.  
  
Sango's body lay lifeless on the now wet ground. Miroku's tears fell upon her already soaking body. Her chest didn't rise and fall with the movement of breathing and her face was pale. He began CPR in the way that Kagome had once shown him, chances of her recovery unknown.  
  
_Sorry to leave it like that you guys but I wanted to put you in a cliffy. Now see the little bluish purple button down there? No not that one the other one... ya that's it. Now click it and write something in the little box that appears.  
  
Also I wanted to let you know that I will be writing another story soon. It's going to be called 'Better Days Rehab Facility'. I know it sounds bad because of the 'rehab' part but I'm expecting to have lots of funny moments and some other types of moments, still haven't decided. It's in modern days and it revolves around Sango. She is a girl that is hooked on cocaine and depressed because of things involving her family. One day she over doses and ends up in a rehab center with many other 'interesting' characters, including a perverted male nurse/guard, a depressed cutter who seems to be really gitty at times, a stuck up Hanyou male nurse/guard, and many others._


	6. Chapter 6 Rewrite or not rewrite?

Hello everyone. It's been a very long time since I last signed onto this site, never mind wrote anything. Recently I have decided to write a new fanfiction and I was thinking of completely re-writing and finishing this on as well. Please review and let me know if you would like me to or if you would just prefer a new story. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this.


	7. Chapter 7 Please read

Hello again. I have posted the first chapter of the re-write and would appreciate any reviews or helpful criticism you may have. I will hopefully be updating it with a new chapter everyday and will probably prolong the story as I found it a bit rushed once I reread the original. Please let me know what you think about it, if you would like me to stay roughly along the same timeline so I finish it fast just let me know. Thank you all for your support and time.


	8. Chapter 8 Last Chance

**Alright this is your last chance to read/reread this old version before I take it down. The new version is pretty much up to speed now, so this one is no longer needed. Last warning. Thank you all for your support and I hope to hear from you in the future as new chapters are released. Thanks.**


End file.
